debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Ana
Summary Ana (alternatively Anna) is one of the main characters in Mother. She lives with her parents in a building in the small and cold town of Snowman. Ana is described as a kind-hearted and sympathetic individual, to the extent where she even is considered to be the pride of Snowman by the inhabitants of the town. She was born on the 23rd of December and has thus the Capricorn as her zodiac sign. She enjoys playing piano and organ, usually practicing pieces by Mozart, which she thinks of as relaxing. Ana is implied to be religious, due to her liking for the Bible, being one of her most treasured possessions, and that her father is the pastor of the town. She is often referred to as "Little Mother" by the younger children of the town, due to her high grades in school. Her kind personality is explained to be due to the positive approach from her parents and the residents of the town, which she was given an advantage to, due to the role her father had in the society. Her benevolence is for example shown during one occasion when there was a frog dissection at her school; Ana's concern for the frogs did, as a result, lead to her subconsciously freeing them, implied to be through the use of PSI. Ana possesses a larger quantity of moves and is also the only one that is able to utilize offensive PSI attacks; although her Offense- and Defense stats are worse than any of the other party members. Her main weapons, which only are usable by her, are frying pans. One negative property that is mentioned concerning Ana is her lack of courage. Among Ana's favorite objects are her piano, her Bible, her stamp collection, her envelope collection, and her record entitled "Tadaima" by Akiko Yano. When it comes to the piano, she considers the melody of one to be another way of writing. During one occasion, where her teacher had given the class homework, Ana asked the teacher if she was allowed to do the assignment on the piano, leaving the teacher confused. She got the Bible as a baby, and even though she could not understand the words written within, she could feel the purity it contained. The book became of even more value to her when she learned that the text "For our newborn Ana" was written on the last page of it. Her ribbon is something she usually has tied up in her hair, though she occasionally wears a hat during special excursions. Her stamp collection consists of used stamps given away to her by her classmates in Sunday school, which she keeps in a round candy can and that helps her in her volunteering. Her envelope collection is, however, something she has for herself; she loves to send letters, and due to her finickity concerning the choice of the envelope, the time spent on writing the letter itself is almost shorter than the time spent on picking envelope. Her "Tadaima" record by Akiko Yano was given to her as a gift from her penpal, Yoshie, who lives in Japan. She usually listens to it after getting home from school, even though she does not understand Japanese. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Ana Origin: Earthbound Beginnings/Mother 1 Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Human Girl, Psychic Attack Potency: At least City level (Has far more deadly PSI than Ninten, can fight the enemy Last Starman, which is an enemy Ness and the other Chosen Four Fight at end game) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Superhuman (Traveled around entire towns and cities in a short amount of time) Combat Speed: FTL Reaction Speed: FTL (Via scaling to Lucas who could avoid laser beams from the K9000) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class 5 Durability: At least City level Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range with Frying Pan. Hundreds of Meters with PSI Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities/PSI= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses frying pans as her primary weapon of choice, however, she can also use boomerangs and slingshots), Enhanced Senses (Can still land hits and attacks while blind), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost), Empathic Manipulation (Defeating enemies causes them to lose their bloodlust and calm down), Limited Power Bestowal (PSI users can give PSI abilities to other PSI users), Teleportation (Via PSI Teleport), Ice Manipulation (Via PK Freeze), Durability Negation (Via PK Freeze Gamma, reduces any enemies HP to critical), Light Manipulation (Via PK Beam), OHK (Via PK Beam Gamma, kills the enemy in one hit and via PK Fire Omega), Mind Manipulation (Via Brainshock), and Braincyclone), Power Absorption (Via PSI Magnet), Power Nullification (Type 1. Via PSI Block, prevents an enemy from using PSI techniques. Also via PSI Healing, it negates poison, paralysis, being turned to stone, sleeping, and death), Lightning Manipulation (Via PK Thunder), Paralysis Inducement (Via Paralysis), Fire Manipulation (Via PK Fire), Forcefield Negation (Via Shield-Off), Sense Manipulation (Via Darkness, makes the enemy blind lowering their accuracy), Healing (Via PSI Lifeup), Resurrection (Via PSI SuprHealing), Telepathy (Via PSI Telepathy), Sleep Manipulation (Via PSI Hypnosis), Forcefield Creation & Attack Reflection (Via PSIShield and PSI PowerShield. PSIShield halves the damage taken and power shield passively reflects attacks back), Possible Passive Fate Manipulation via the Truth of the Universe (Is regarded as a chosen one, is watched by The Player which by extension means she is watched by Truth of the Universe.), Immortality (Type 4, 6, and possibly 8. Is protected by The Player which therefore mean she is also being protected by The Truth of the Universe, who can revert defeats done in battle as shown with Ness. Can survive and tank fatal wounds and still manage to win a battle), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Zombie bites do not affect her) |-|With Battle Items= Statistics Amplification or Statistics Reduction (Via bullhorn, can accidentally raise ones stats if you fail to convince them or lower their stats, the Flea Bag can decrease an enemies offense and defense), Status Effect Inducement (Via flashdark, can blind an opponent decreasing their accuracy), OHK (With Insecticide and Super Spray, will instantly kill any arthropod-based enemies), Movement Negation (With Rope, bounds an enemy making them unable to move or attack) |-|With Equippable Items= Statistics Amplification (With coins and rings, raises ones defense), Passive Fear Manipulation (With Repel Ring drives away any weak enemies), Passive Attack Reflection (With Franklin Badge can reflect PK Beam and PK Thunder), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (With Earth Pendant), Ice Manipulation (With Fire Pendant), Fire Manipulation & Explosion Manipulation (With H20 Pendant), Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Power Absorption (With Sea Pendant, defends against all PSI attacks) |-|With Goods/Food= Teleportation (With Onyx Hook, allows Ninten and co. to teleport back to Magicant without the need of finding an entry point. This can also help get him out of BFR.), Healing (With various food items), 4th Wall Awareness (With Last Weapon, tells you how to turn off your NES), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (With antidote), Disease Manipulation (With AsthmaSpray and Mouthwash), Mind Manipulation (With Noble Seed) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Frying Pans *'Frying Pan:' Ana's starting frying pan, the weakest of the frying pans, increasing Ana's offense by 8 when equipped. *'Non-stick Pan:' A stronger frying pan Ana gets, increases Ana's offense by 16 when equipped. *'Iron Skillet:' Ana's best offense-affecting equipment, increasing her offense by 36. Other Equippable Weapons *'Boomerang:' Weapon anyone can equip, raises offense by 32. *'Slingshot:' Ranged weapon that raises offense by 7. Has a higher chance of missing then other weapons. |-|Limited/Unlimited Use Weapons= *'Bullhorn:' Amplifies one voice to possibly intimidate an enemy. It'll either decrease their statistics or raise them upon failing. *'Flashdark:' Induces blindness on an enemy making them miss attacks more often. *'Fleabag:' Decreases an enemies offense and defense. *'Rope:' Makes the enemy unable to do anything until it escapes. *'Insecticide:' Instantly kills any arthropod-based enemies. *'Super Spray:' Instantly kills any arthropod-based enemies. Has unlimited uses. |-|Equippable Defense Items= *'Repel Ring:' One look at this strange ring will drive away weak enemies. *'Brass Ring:' Raises defense by 8. *'Silver Ring:' Raises defense by 14. *'Gold Ring:' Raisese defense by 28. *'Peace Coin:' Raises defense by 5. *'ProtectCoin:' Raises defense by 11. *'Magic Coin:' Raises defense by 20. *'H2o Pendant:' Defends against PK fire and explosion based attacks. *'FirePendant:' Defends against PK Freeze. *'EarthPendnt:' Defends against PK Thunder. *'Sea Pendant:' Defends against all PSI attacks. *'Franklin Badge:' Passively reflects against lightning and light based attacks. |-|Goods= Important Items *'Onyx Hook:' Allows Ana to warp back to magicant without finding entry points. Foods *'Crumbs:' Used to make it out of dungeons quickly. *'Big Bag:' A bag filled with magic herbs, each healing 30 HP. *'Bread:' Heals 20 HP. *'French Fries:' Heals 20 HP. *'Hamburger:' Heals 50 HP. *'Orange Juice:' Heals 10 HP. *'SportsDrink:' Heals 100 HP. Medicine *'Antidote:' Neutralizes poison. *'AsthmaSpray:' Heals asthma. *'LifeUpCream:' Used to heal wounds. *'Mouth Wash:' Neutralizes colds. *'Noble Seed:' Cancels wicked seed. |-|Gag Items= *'Last Weapon:' Tells the player how to turn off their NES when used. *'Real Rocket:' Immediately after purchase the Mysterious Teacher accidentally launches the Real Rocket into orbit, thus losing it. *'Ruler:' Measures things in battle with no real purpose. *'Swear Words:' When used in battle the words "I hate you." are displayed. Nothing happens as a result. *'WordsO'Love:' When used in battle the words "I love you." are displayed. Nothing happens as a result. Intelligence: Genius (PSI users are naturally smart. Almost as smart as Loid who can create and fix broken weapons.) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|PSI= *'PK Freeze:' Can freeze enemies and negate durability via PK Freeze Gamma. *'PK Fire:' Burns enemies and kills all users in one hit via PK Fire Omega. *'PK Beam:' In its weaker forms it damages an enemy, in its second strongest form it instantly kills a foe and its strongest form deals ridiculous damage to all enemies. *'PK Thunder:' Damages an enemy with thunder, the strongest form damages all enemies. *'PSI Shield:' Shields one or all allies, halving damage. *'Power Shield:' Reflects damage back at an enemy for one ally. *'PSI-Magnet:' Drains PSI from a foe. *'LifeUp:' Restores some to all heal back to allies, strongest version heals all allies. *'Healing:' Cures various ailments. *'Super Healing:' Revives ally from the dead. *'Brain-Shock:' Makes an enemy feel strange. *'Brain Cyclone:' Makes all foes feel strange. *'Hypnosis:' Puts a foe to sleep. *'Paralysis:' Paralyses a foe. *'Darkness:' Blinds an enemy. *'Shield Off:' Removes an enemies shield. *'PSI Block:' Blocks PSI abilities from being used. *'Telepathy:' Allows Ana to read ones mind. *'Teleport:' Allows Ana to teleport around anywhere. |-|Other Methods= *'Maria's Song:' Embodiment of Maria's love, is the only thing that can harm Giygas. Gallery Ana.v2.png|In-Game Sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Nintendo Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Kids Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:OHK Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Geniuses Category:Human Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Superhumans